


Parting Assessments

by Sondra



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondra/pseuds/Sondra





	Parting Assessments

I

You call yourself my friend.  It's all a scheme:  
The trust you offer nothing but a lure.  
Gan gave his life to serve your bloody dream.  
I've no wish to do likewise--that's for sure.

It's followers you crave, not friends:  
Believers blinded by your reputation.  
You see your crew as means, not ends:  
Mere tools to help you crush the Federation.

And yet there's that in you which fills  
A hunger I can hardly name;  
And though it bodes a thousand ills,  
I fear I shan't escape your game.

You've locked my soul up tight, misplaced the key.  
With "friends" like you, who needs an enemy?

II

You call yourself my enemy.  
I question whether that is true.  
It isn't your veracity  
I doubt--it's just your insight into you!

For you have put your life in danger  
To salvage mine so many times,  
And though, aloof, you play the evil stranger,  
Your virtues always far outweigh your crimes.

These months and years we've fought the Federation  
You've often voiced objection to my plans--  
Yet carried through despite your consternation.  
I know I leave my ship in able hands.

I trust you now as ever I did then.  
With "enemies" like you, who needs a friend?


End file.
